Broad-spectrum therapeutics for influenza is critically needed to address the problem of influenza pandemics, a major threat to the public health globally. We have proposed studies aiming at identifying molecules that are capable of blocking infections of all strains of influenza viruses by targeting the host factors which are essential for activation of all influenza viruses. In this proposed phase I study, we will generate the drug candidates, charactering and compare their biochemical and functional activities in vitro. Our goal is to have two final candidates identified and ready for further preclinical evaluation in phase II study.